1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a shake correcting method, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus and a shake correcting method that are capable of performing shake correction by effectively using an image sensing area of an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, for imaging apparatuses using a silver halide camera or a solid-state imaging device, various shake correcting technologies have been proposed as a method for preventing deterioration of image performance or image displacement due to a shake generated when photographing in a handheld state.
According to such shake correcting technologies, the shake of the imaging apparatus is detected, for example, in accordance with a sensor signal transmitted from an angular velocity sensor, or the shake of the imaging apparatus is detected based on a motion of a subject image by using an image signal transmitted from an imaging device. In addition, an image signal in which the shake of the imaging apparatus is corrected is acquired by extracting an image of an extraction area moved in accordance with the result of shake detection by using an imaging device having an image sensing area larger than an extraction area representing an imaging range that may be needed and outputting the image (for example, see JP-A-7-177419).